It is known to configure refrigeration systems by configuring individually operating parameters of the plurality of devices such as one or more of the following devices: compressors, condensers, e.g., gas coolers, receivers, evaporators and other devices constituting devices of the refrigeration system.
Individual configuration of the operating parameters of the devices of the refrigeration system may lead to configurations being wrong in relation to correct operation of the refrigeration system. Individual configuration of the operating parameters of the devices of the refrigeration system also requires special skills of the operator configuring the refrigeration system in relation to knowledge of general of interaction between different devices of the refrigeration system and knowledge of the valid operating parameters of each of the devices of the refrigeration system. Such knowledge the operator does not always have, especially not operators being new within the technical area of refrigeration systems, or operators not configuring refrigeration systems at a regular basis.
US 2006/0212174 discloses a method to selectively present a list of parameter options on a front end device that can be used to configure a target device. The method comprises the steps of, selecting a target device to be configured, displaying a list of configurable parameters, selecting a parameter to configure, querying the target device for a set of valid parameter options, returning a set of valid parameter options from the target device to the front end device based on the current state of the target device, and displaying the list of valid parameter options on the front end device. The solution disclosed in US 2006/0212174 has the disadvantage that the front end device is only configuring one device at a time, and the configuration being individual for each of the devices, and the configuration being based upon individual input from each of the devices.